i love you till the day my heart stops beating
by iron man fan2626
Summary: this story is abot tony and pepper have a secret relationship and we along with tony find out about peppers secret daughter movie verse post iron man 1 not a one shot rated "M" for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing all characters belong to marvel**_

Chapter 1 peppers pov

"no, no Amy its totally fine yeah ill find someone else to watch her today, thanks feel better" without letting her say anything else I hung up the phone Amy had been my daughters babysitter since the day she was born my daughter name is rose and she is 4 years old. But before you start coming up with any assumptions let me explain myself no I am not married no I don't have a boyfriend this was a more delicate situation I had just been fired from my job down at the pizza joint and I ran into my ex-boyfriend who was drunk and he raped me right there in the street I cried for weeks I felt like a disgusting whore and to top it all off I was pregnant to, not that I dident love rose but at the time I was 18 and scared to death but I got my life back on track I got a job as an accountant at stark industries and one day I noticed a mistake on one of the statements and took it right to Mr. stark himself he liked me a lot so he offered me a job as his personal assistant and of course I took. And I have been working their ever since but now going back to the problem at stake right now I had no one to watch my daughter while I was working, after all the thinking that I could do I decided I had no choice but to take her to Tony's house with me. I sure hope he doesn't mind.

I got to work 5 minutes late and no sooner that I walk into the door here comes tony up the stairs looking for me, and im going to stop right there, there is something else you should know about me, tony and I have been secretly dating for about 3 months now. Ever since he came back from Afghanistan he was a changed man and I feel in love with him harder every day. He saw me and smiled and walked over to me and gave me a heartfelt kiss on the lips he looked down and saw rose and smiled brightly he picked her up and started making her giggle and doing things like peek-a-boo and such then he gave her back to me and I walked to my guest room at the stark mansion and put her down for her morning nap as soon as I was sure that she was asleep I walked down to the workshop I had to talk to tony.

Once I got down there before I could even reach the door the flashbacks of everything that had happened the night that I had gotten pregnant and it must have been all to much for me because the next thing that I remember was hitting the ground and tony running out of the shop to help me. Once I was up we sat in the workshop in silence until he finally spoke up "you know you don't have to talk about if you don't want to!" I shook my head no and snuggled into his chest "I need to tell you tony you have a right to know its just so hard to think about sometimes" eventually I got enough courage to start talking and every word that I told him made him angrier "im so sorry pepper I had no idea" umm tony your not mad that I dent tell you about her? "no of course not he said" but you know I would like to stop referring to her whats her name?" "Rose" responded happily what a pretty name for a pretty little girl he said "you know she looks like you?" " so I have been told" I said "tony there is one more thing I want to say thought I love you" he eyes widened he leaned down and kissed me with so much passion and then said "I love you to"

_**amazing right/ review please**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing all characters belong to marvel **_

_**Chapter 2: Tony's pov**_

Pepper and I just sat in silence for a while we would kiss and that was pretty much it eventually she started to fall asleep so I gently picked her up and took her to my…..I mean our bedroom. "Tony could you please bring rose to me?" I simply nodded and walked to what used to be peppers bedroom and for those late nights and there I saw rose just sleeping there soundly she was so cute and innocent and looked so much like pepper. I gently picked her up and brought her to pepper when rose meet pepper's arms there was no dought in god's green earth that no matter how she got pregnant all that mattered was how much pepper loved rose. I decided to leave them alone and went down to the shop I turned my music on and got to work.

_**Peppers pov **_

I woke up and smiled as I saw that rose had been up for a while she had started playing with my hair I picked her up and started heading down stairs to get tony and see what he wanted for lunch. When I reached the door I spotted tony just sitting on the couch watch TV when I opened the door I was very quiet I was going o sneak up on him, I whispered to rose the plan and then proceeded when I got over there back was facing me I put my hands over his eyes and in a very seductive voice I said "guess who?" "Is it pepper" then I nodded at rose and she said "no silly goose it's me" "well who's me" he said even though he knew who it was "it's me rose" I removed my hands and he grabbed rose and started tickling her. Eventually I had to take her out because she was getting way to hyper. When I came back in I went over to tony and sat down in his lap as he arms found their way around my waist. "So, you know pepper that voice you used to say guess who was damn sexy a total turn on" "so you like it when I talk like this?" he simply and tried to keep his cool but I could feel the bulge growing in his pants "getting a little uncomfortable Mr. stark" I asked he didn't say anything so I started making my hands go up and down his shirt and around the arc reactor. He suddenly stated to unbutton my shirt but stopped and said "pepper are you sure?" "Yes" was all I said and he pushed me onto the couch and we made love twice. It had been an hour and I went up to check on rose I laughed at what I saw she had somehow managed to throw all her toys out of her playpen and had no way to get to them so she was just sitting there with a very disappointed look on her face tony and I picked up her toys and gave them back to her I packed up her things and headed for the door when an arm grabbed me "hey baby where are you going?" tony asked I was about to respond when rose decided to pop in and say "I'm not a baby" tony smiled and started to laugh "I wasn't talking to you I was talking to the other baby" I smiled as I knew he was talking to me "I don't see any other baby's in here?" rose said I decided to pop in before this talk got out of hand and said "tony I'll be back soon I promise, I'm just taking rose to my sister because she promised so I could have the whole weekend to myself" "ok" he responded and gave me a kiss on the lips and walked away. "I love you" I yelled "I love you too" he said and proceeded to the shop.

_**Leave review pretty please**_


End file.
